conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Planetary Alliance For Freedom
The Planetary Alliance For Freedom (abbreviated to PAFF) is an international alliance that allies together democracies, nations that follow its laws of human rights and civil rights and democratic principles. It follows an ideal of social progress, economic development, and international security, whether it be military, economic or trade-based. PAFF is referred to by some as the New United Nations. PAFF has a strict policy concerning nations that wish to join or nations that request aid. PAFF is primarily a political bloc but also encourages military defense of its members and other nations that follow its Universal Declaration of Human Rights, increased trade between nations, and response to disasters. As in the United Nations, the job of providing a secretary general is rotated between members. Membership Criteria *In order to become members, nations MUST follow the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Nations who do not may become protectorates of PAFF. *Member nations are recommended to share technology with other member states. *In the case of an attack on a member state, all protectorates and member nations are expected to respond in some way, such as sending in supplies or personnel. Some nations are free from this clause. These nations are known as neutral nations. To become a neutral nation, a nation must be approved to become one by at least two thirds of PAFF. *Member nations are recommended to aid in global issues ranging in disaster relief, epidemic/pandemic control or prevention, control of nuclear proliferation, weapons of mass destruction proliferation, bio weapons, chemical weapons and genocide intervention and prevention, but are not required to. PAFF Universal Declaration of Human Rights In Order to Preserve the rights and dignity of all humanity, to advance our species forward, to ensure the security of humans and promote the basic rights of people, we establish this Declaration of Human Rights. Article One All humans and citizens of the Planet Earth shall have the involiable rights to life, liberty, equality, justice and pursuit of happiness. Article Two *All humans shall have the rights of freedom of religion, belief and ideology. Everyone has the right to freedom of thought, conscience and religion; this right includes freedom to change his religion or belief, and freedom, either alone or in community with others and in public or private, to manifest his religion or belief in teaching, practice, worship and observance. *All humans shall have the freedom of speech, the right to speak out and protest, the right to assemble peacefully, the freedom of the press and to communicate and the freedom to express themselves without restriction. Article Three *No human shall be punished, imprisoned or put to death without proper, fair, unbiased trial by jury and judge. No person shall be denied representation and or legal assistance. No person shall be found guilty without proper evidence and statements under oath or affirmation of the truth. *No punishment shall include torture or cruel and unusual punishment. *Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law. Article Four No person shall be denied their rights to privacy. No government or authority shall invade the privacy of anyone without legal just cause or reason, under oath or affirmation by a warrant signed by a judge or court. Article Five No person, entity or government shall violate the rights of children and youth. Children are hereby protected from abuse, violence, sexual crimes, labor, torture and assault. Article Six Slavery of any kind is banned. No person shall be enslaved or forced into service or duty or labor against his/her will or by force or by threat. Article Seven In nations in which a voting process is necessary for government elections, no person regardless of age, sex, gender, employment, race, nationality, ethnicity or religion shall be denied the right to vote. Article Eight *Discrimination, bias, hatred, hate crimes, genocide and other crimes against any type or specific person or groups of people is banned. No person or persons shall face persecution, harassment, imprisonment, death, genocide, or violence for any reason regarding their physical, mental, emotional, interior or exterior expressions or appearance, beliefs or otherwise. *All are equal before the law and are entitled without any discrimination to equal protection of the law. All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Declaration and against any incitement to such discrimination. Article Nine No human being shall face danger or harm against them. It is the right of any and all humans to be secure from harm whether from other persons, entities or governments. The right of self defense from attack or violence or crimes against any person shall not be violated. Article Ten Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state. Everyone has the right to leave any country, including their own, and to return to their country. Article Eleven Humans of full age, without any limitation due to race, nationality or religion, have the right to marry and to found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. Marriage shall be entered into only with the free and full consent of the intending spouses. The family is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the State. Article Twelve Everyone has the right to own property alone as well as in association with others. No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his property. Article Thirteen Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favourable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment. Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work. Everyone who works has the right to just and favourable remuneration ensuring for himself and his family an existence worthy of human dignity, and supplemented, if necessary, by other means of social protection. Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of his interests. Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay. Article Fourteen Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of himself and of his family, including food, clothing, housing and medical care and necessary social services, and the right to security in the event of unemployment, sickness, disability, widowhood, old age or other lack of livelihood in circumstances beyond his control. Motherhood and childhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All children, whether born in or out of wedlock, shall enjoy the same social protection. Article Fifteen Everyone has the right to education. Education shall be free, at least in the elementary and fundamental stages. Elementary education shall be compulsory. Technical and professional education shall be made generally available and higher education shall be equally accessible to all on the basis of merit. Education shall be directed to the full development of the human personality and to the strengthening of respect for human rights and fundamental freedoms. It shall promote understanding, tolerance and friendship among all nations, racial or religious groups. Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their children. Article Sixteen Everyone has the right freely to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits. Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which he is the author. Article Seventeen Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. Article Eighteen Everyone has the right to refuse to kill another person in times of war and peace, and to continue enjoying their life without any forced military service or conscription interfering with that life. The allowance of alternatives (such as care for veterans or wounded soldiers) to military service instead of military service is legal as that does not force someone to risk their life. Article Nineteen Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any State, group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Global Liberation Force The Global Liberation Force is a PAFF Coalition of nations who respond to international incidents and disasters including wars, genocide, civil wars, peacekeeping missions, disaster relief and aid, anti and counter terrorism operations and nuclear and weapons of mass destruction defense or intervention. The GLF's stated goal is to maintain peace in the world, defend the lives of human beings, prevent conflicts and de-escalate incidents. When necessary, the GLF is required to intervene in crisis such as genocide or full blown wars that threaten either members of PAFF and the GLF or threaten to create global disaster. Disaster Response Agency PAFF formed the world's first international disaster relief agency, designed to mobilize and deploy in the event of a major disaster in an organized, coordinated manner. The GLF's DRA deployed a more organized response to the Union of Everett's Haiti earthquake crisis, Chile's earthquake and tsunami incident, New Zealand's earthquake and most recently, the East Asian Federation's earthquake and tsunami. The GLF DRA is divided into response departments and DRA divisions are located within different zones and theaters around the world. The PAFF GLF DRA works alongside the United Nations, Red Cross, Red Crescent and others. Departments of the Disaster Response Agency *Pandemic Response Force **Strategic International Stockpile **Nuclear Containment Forces **International Division of Medical Doctors/Centers For Disease Control **Biohazard Containment Forces *Search & Rescue **Urban Search & Rescue Operations Force **Sea & Flood Rescue Division **Mine Rescue Teams *Supply Deployment **International Hospital Vessels **Mobile Energy Agency **Hunger & Food Aid Agency **International Oil Stockpile Divisions *North Atlantic (Based in the Union of Everett) *South Atlantic (Currently under North Atlantic Division) *Pacific (Based in the Union of Everett & Cascadia) *Indian (Based in India) *Europe (Based in the Franco-German Commonwealth and USSR) *Oceania (No Longer Active, formerly Australia, shifting to New Zealand) *Africa (Based in South Africa) *Mediterranean & Middle East (Based in Israel) Member Nations List Official Member Nations Official member nations have full voting power, the requirements are that they meet the UDHR and the basic rules of the alliance. It is divided into Members, Founding Members (founders of the PAFF) and Neutral Members (members in which the mutual defense clause does not apply to the said nation). Protectorate Nations Protectorate nations are countries, states or other zones that are either protected by PAFF and the GLF or are nations that are being aided and developed to later join PAFF, once the nation has met PAFF membership criteria and the UDHR. Member states of the International Organization of Microstates are considered protected by PAFF. Protectorate members are authorized to aid in GLF operations. Observing Members Observers participate in meetings but do not have voting power and are not protected by PAFF. Controversies Some controversies have emerged about PAFF members. Cold War The existence of the Council of East Asian States which includes many nations in Asia has seemingly provoked a cold war between the two entities, although PAFF officials have denied the purpose of the alliance is to defend countries from the "menace" of the Grand Yarphese Republic and other authoritarian nations. This has been supported as PAFF officials note mutual defense it optional and the main idea of the alliance is to support freedom in the world and ally together free nations. Summit Transcripts Summits have occured every month since June 2010. First PAFF Summit, June 2010 *'Alaina Roberts (Republic of Cascadia)': "Welcome, free nations, to the first summit of this alliance. We have already responded to two disasters, the Chile earthquake and the Caucasus rebellion, and prevented looting and starvation, which proves the effectiveness of the Global Liberation Front. I would like to bring up the issue of some leaked intelligence that Yarphei may be planning to invade Russia by interfering with the crisis in Kalmykia through Belarus, and then keeping hold of any territory gained. The rebellion in Kalmykia may turn very violent soon, and I believe we should be very cautious." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Thanks for the welcome. I don't view the threat to Kalmykia as vitally important right now as compared to the current Yarphese attack against the Allied States of America. Yarphese vessels have sailed around our Hawaiian naval security zone and currently are attempting to blockade San Francisco and Northern California. Two of our aircraft carrier battle groups currently divide the Yarphese fleet from actually landing or blockading the Allied States coast. Additional craft have set up security perimeters in the Gulf of Mexico and Caribbean, to block Yarphese vessels from entering NATO and CARICOM waters. The Union of Everett asks the GLF and more specifically our NAU allies to aid the ASA in repelling the Yarphese' fascist and terrorism supporting attacks against our continent." *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': "Cascadia will not send military support but will send financial support and deliver supplies to blockaded areas. I believe we should have a GLF vote on that matter right now. We plan only to intervene if there are fascist attacks on our country." *'Lawrence Cannon (Canada)': "Canada will support the Union of Everett and the Allied States with supplies and money to fund counter-fascist and anti-blockade operations. I support military action against Yarphese and AFF actions, including blockades. Especially with the recent attack on Las Vegas, I feel it is justified to do so." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Everett does not either wish to enter direct combat with Yarphei, as to avoid a continued global war but is also willing to deploy supplies, vehicles, anti-terrorism/counter terrorism and financial support. Everett has already commensed disruptive behavior against Yarphese sea and aircraft by deploying fighters into airspace over battle zones, pointing beams of light and lasers into the sky to block enemy pilot's vision and sight, deploying communications scrambling signals and direct blocking of Yarphese fighters and naval vessels with our own fighters and naval vessels to prevent bombing attacks against ASA cities. Mobile SDI have been deployed to shoot down incoming bombs and missiles and aircraft are being equipped with anti-missile targeting lasers to shoot down missiles and rockets fired by Yarphese craft. We will not allow the Yarphese to murder American civilians with bombing attacks against civilian targets like the Las Vegas incident. This is murder. I call on the GLF to vote to respond with aid and disruptive behavior to force Yarhei into giving up its attack." *'Gordon Brown (United Kingdom)': "This is good news, Ms. President. The United Kingdom would be happy to aid Everett and the Allied States. We shall make a decision on if the GLF will respond soon." *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "Thank you all for your support. Our forces are making good progress on keeping the IFF at bay, however we don't know what the Yarphese have up their sleeves. We will accept any support, financial, and combatant. We understand how generous it is of you, even though we are not in the PAFF." *'Charles Milton (Franco-Germania)': "The Franco-German Commonwealth plans on responding to further Yarphese aggression with a show of force. We will deploy a flotilla to French Polynesia to ready ourselves if the need arises to attack Yarphese forces around California. We will supply troops to the Allied States so we can help quell the violence. An attack on the west is an attack on the Franco-German Commonwealth. The Allied States have our support in all regards." *'President Lise Groth (Denmark)': "Denmark is willing to support the Allied States in any way necessary". *'Dmitry Medvedev (Russia)': "Russia is being invaded by Yarphei and other nations. We must strike back and destroy their "buffer zone" immediately, in my belief. They are invading Russia and taking over their border. We need to react now." Emergency Summit, 9 August 2010 *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "Hello fellow leaders, and friends. I thank you all for attending this emergency summit I arranged. As most of you already know, the Allied States of America, and Belgio-Yarphei had a brief nuclear exchange in mid-July, right before the Yarphese surrender. I will keep it extremely short: This needs to be dealt with. Hundreds of thousands of people have lost their lives on both sides, and it has to stop. The Yarphese have been harassing the international community for too long now. My suggestion is to go into all out war against them, and not stop until their government has been reformed for the better. I wish to set up a poll for this matter. Please vote either yes, or now. Thank you." *'Kumiko Akimoto (Asian Free Trade Agreement)': "As an observer, I cannot participate in this vote, but I must stress alternative solutions to diplomatic combat outside of combat. Parts of the world are still recovering from the conflicts of earlier in the year, and I do not think damage and devastation should be spread further. I would propose an open dialogue with the involved parties as a step towards a solution. War is never the answer. We have lost countless lives already; Why should more lose their lives to senseless violence?" *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "I do see the sense in your argument, however, Belgio-Yarhei does not listen, nor do they show any type of want to enter negotiations. The only way to force Yarphei to stop with their war-crimes and harassment, is to use military force." *'Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Everett has grown tired of Yarphei's constant wars of aggression and we find it neccessary to stop it's criminal regime. Since its establishment, Yarphei has invaded nations, abused its own people, supported acts of terrorism, used illegal weapons of mass destruction, attempted genocide, aided and funded terrorist groups, invaded random nations, spread its criminal ideologies to free nations and continues to interfere in the west. The Organization of Independent States, which claims to be a peaceful organization has supported Yarphei in its acts of war and crimes and currently administers a massive area of land in the USSR, occupying Russian territory after invading it in an act of aggression. We find it neccessary to bring both Yarphei and the OIS to a halt by any means possible before they attempt to exterminate the west and rest of the world. We support Allied States actions." *'Oldrech Nemec (UKEED)': "I must agree with Kumiko Akimoto. We should focus on negotiation instead of war. However war could be necessary, but only as a last resort. I propose that PAFF enters negotiations with OIS as soon as possible." *'Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "We may be able to discuss with OIS but Yarphei is run by a maniac and he will not accept peaceful discussion. We must discuss with OIS the possibility of cutting off ties with Yarphei on the part of both organizations (PAFF & OIS) and force Yarphei into regime change. Tranh Chup-yar is a manipulator; he cannot be trusted, even with peace treaty agreements." *'Oldrech Nemec (UKEED)': "Yarphei would definetly be weakened if they were no longer a part of the OIS, but i do think it will be hard to convince the other members of the OIS to exclude Yarphei. *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "We must consider all options, however, the Allied States will not wait forever. Yarphei is in dire need of a reformation. *'Jack Rousseau (FGC)': "Secretly, the Franco-German Commonwealth has been playing a little game with Yarphei. The Southeast Asian nation has a reputation as an aggressive power, and saw many suspicious paterns in their actions lately. The Franco-German Commonwealth has laid out a framework with the intention of swiftly taking out the Yarphese threat. The GOSV orbital bomber and transport system is impervious to any known major Yarphese technoligical advantage. We have a military position right on their doorstep. I would like to suggest we transfer Franco-German Indochina to joint FGC-GLF hands so as to serve as a base of operations within Southeast Asia. I would also like to request assistance in securing our northern border with Belgium. Though we are well equipped to deal with the threat, any additional support would be greatly appreciated. As well, the FGC will assist the American powers with any campaigns they should enter, as a junior partner, as well as providing aerial support." *'Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "We have our own response plans should an incident occur, which undoubtedly, it will occur. We are willing to provide support to the FGC to secure Belgium and already have an aircraft carrier and battleship in the English Channel awaiting instructions." *'Fernando Gutiérrez-Stahl (Central America)': "As an emerging economy in America, Central America does not possess neither the technologic advantages nor the military tactics available in nations like Everett of Franco-Germania, but in consultation with the Ministries of Interior, Defense, Economy and Development and Foreign Relations of Central America, we are ready to support the cause of attacking Yarphei in behalf of global peace and stability. Negociations have proven to be unfruitful, specially after the takeover of Quepos, Costa Rica, so we support the motion of attacking Yarphei and Central America will do anything in its possibilities to support the cause." *'Henry J. Fortis (Allied States)': "Can the appropriate people please tally the votes, to go ahead or not? It would be very good if the A.S. has the backing of PAFF in its war with Yarphei, however, as I said before, attack, we will attack." Emergency Summit, April 1st 2011 Meeting regarding Cascadian invasion, surrender of its major cities and capital to Yarphei and PAFF explusion. *'Secretary General of the Planetary Alliance For Freedom': "We are called together today in regards to the recent crisis in the Republic of Cascadia. As you are all aware, the Cascadian government, in an act of lunacy, has gambled away all of its major cities including the capital, Seattle, to the Grand Yarphese Republic. Yarphei has announced its instatement of VLA authority over these cities, which contain a combined population of millions of Cascadian American citizens. Additionally, as we all know, from the history lessons we have learned in the passed two years of warfare and combat with Yarphei, that this exchange of territory and instatement of VLA rule only means a great deal of oppression of freedoms and Democracy that we as an organization dedicated to its preservation, all hold dear. We join today to discuss how to defend freedom and Democracy in Cascadia, and not for the corrupt Cascadian government, but for the innocent citizens now caught under the rule of a government with a history of tremendous violations of human and civil rights and war crimes. At this moment, Cascadia is suspended from our alliance until this discussion ends and resolutions are passed to try to save the Cascadian populus from impending disaster." *'Agent Jose Rodriguez (UFSA PAFF rep.): '"As an obsever of the PAFF, we have no official say in this, but we must mention that if the Veitnamese Liberation Army is to use deadly force against the innocent Cascadians, we will not hesitate to enguage in military action against the VLA. We ask for your backing in this objective. The UFSA has also cut trade with the two nations." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "We support the idea of military intervention should ANY reported forms of abuse and violence against Cascadian citizens break out including unlawful detainments, imprisonments or home and business invasions of innocent civilians. We will not stand to watch our American brothers and sisters be mistreated and abused by a corrupt foreign government, especially one marked as a terrorist organization. The VLA has no business on this continent. We also push for the PAFF organization to no longer recognize the current Cascadian government in its entirety to be the valid leadership of the country. Its failure to protect its people and territory is horrifying." *'Prime Minister David Cameron (United Kingdom)': "My government is gravely concerned for the Cascadian people. We here in Britain are fully aware with close personal experience of Yarphei's abuse of civilians. Our nation was invaded brutally by over one million of its troops who targeted our civilian populus, invading Wales and causing large urban combat in civilian centers such as Cardiff. Many lives were lost because of Yarphei's desire for imperialism and expansion. We also stress with our Everetti allies, the importance for a global response to Yarphei's recent occupation of Cascadian cities and implementation of VLA laws. We though also stress the importance to try and negotiate with the Cascadian government, to aid in investigating how this incident could have happened and how to bring an end to this crisis without sparking another large war." *'Prime Minister José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (Spain)': "We support the United Kingdom in its ideas to both support military action to defend the Cascadian people from harm caused by Yarphei while also work to negotiate with the Cascadian government." *'Prime Minister Stephen Harper (Canada)': "I fear for the safety and freedom of Cascadian Canadians in the former British Columbia province and in the city of Vancouver where Yarphei now holds control. We as Canadians are a free Democracy and to see our fellow Canadians, whether they have ceded from us previously or not, being taken over and oppressed by a corrupt government such as Yarphei and for them to be turned against and neglected by their own Cascadian government, is greatly disturbing. We cannot stand to watch our fellow Canadians to be overtaken and placed under VLA rule. We support the demands from the Union of Everett and from the United Kingdom. We must defend the Cascadian citizens from both Yarphese oppression and Cascadian neglect. Gambling away your citizens is outrageous and we call for stiff sanctions against Yarphei as well as some form of punishment for what Cascadia's government has done to its people." *'President Jalal Talabani (Iraqistan)': "While we suffer from our own problems regarding civil uprising, we express our support for the Cascadian people. We also must note Egypt's attempt to gamble away land that is rightfully Israel's, sections of the Suez Canal and western coastal lands. In the event of Yarphese incursion with Israeli territory, we must provide military support to defend Israel from invasion. This bizarre gambling incident has two fronts." *'President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (Union of Everett)': "Everett already has battleship battle groups in the Suez Canal and an aircraft carrier docked in Israel. We are willing to provide full support to our Israeli allies should Yarphei attempt to claim territory along the Suez. We must also push the Egyptians, who have recently won victory over the former leadership of President Mubarak, to elect a Democratic leader who will not stupidly gamble away territory to a nation such as Yarphei. They just won many weeks of protesting to defeat a corrupt ruler and now the acting leadership has already failed the Egyptian people by playing card games. This stupidity cannot be allowed to continue from above all else, our own leaderships. To see Cascadia and Egypt act like this is worrying. We do not serve ourselves for our own gains, we serve the people who elect us to office." *'President Timothy Mac (Allied States)': "I don't have anything to say apart from the fact that Nathan Flech should be arrested and that a speedy invasion and occupation of ex-Cascadian territory should be considered. At the moment the Allied States is not going to concern itself with Egypt. My fellow leaders, this, in my opinion, should be the last straw we have had with Yarphei. We must form a Coalition and take down their current government... now..." Category:Future World Category:Organizations